Brief is life, but love is long
by Anne2525
Summary: Katniss Everdeen lives in District 2 and goes to an academy to become a career. At the day of the Reaping she hears that she is going into the 74th Annual Hunger Games with her district partner (and sort of boyfriend) Cato. While preparing for the Hunger Games she meets a tribute who changes her life forever... Will she choose love over life?
1. Chapter 1

Hunger Games FanFiction

_**Okay, this is my first ever fanfiction story written so I don't know how people are going to like it. English is my second language, so there might be some errors in this story. Hopefully those won't district you from reading. If you like my story it's advisable to comment or something, because I don't have any motivation without any readers. I also don't know how everything goes with copyright, so I'll just say: I own nothing. Enjoy Reading, and the song for the Chapter is Comes and Goes by Greg Laswell.**_

_**Brief is life, but love is long**_

'Comes and goes in waves'

Katniss POV

It's the morning of the Reaping and I'm walking to the academy to the Picking of the volunteers. I have been going to the Career Academy since my father died and my mother stopped taking care of me and Prim, my sister. The Academy offered me a scholarship which also included payment for my family. My dad taught me archery before he died at the archery station in town and when some of the school faculty saw my shooting they immediately offered me a scholarship. It's hard to think that I can be chosen to volunteer at the Reaping but I'd do anything to keep my little Duck save.

Once I arrive at the big and fancy building I am being escorted in by a staff-member. Everything in District 2 is very formal en organized and there is nothing spontaneous about my District. District 2 always has its volunteers ready before the Reaping and that's why nothing happens at our Reapings.

I remember the Reapings of other Districts which have more unexpected outcomes and I both envy and pity them. I want the same kind of freedom but I like knowing that prim will be safe.

I walk in the Picking-hall and am being directed to 16 year old place. I stand next to Clove who is my frenemy. We actually hate each other but we act really friendly when Cato is around. Cato is the most popular guy of the academy and happens to be my 'boyfriend'. Clove has the biggest crush on him and sometimes Cato and Clove hook up behind my back. I don't really care because I don't love Cato. He is nice when he wants to be, but I'm only with him because no one turns down Cato and I don't want my family in trouble.

"Ready to lose?" Clove asks me.

She really wants to become a tribute and get the glory she thinks she deserves. I, however, don't want to be in the games, but if I say It out loud I will be kicked out of the Academy.

"In your dreams Clove, in your dreams. And while you're there, say hi to Cato for me, since that's the only place where you will fully get him" I respond bitchily since that's the only way to shut her up.

She scowls at me, but also looks sad at the realization that Cato will always pick me over her.

We put our attention to the stage where the headmaster is standing to announce the volunteers. It's a hard process to decide who volunteers and the students don't know how it actually works.

I pray that my name won't be called. I haven't been the best at everything, especially the social skills that the person needs. We get lessons in interviews and I always get it wrong. I'm not really anything. Not friendly, charming, cruel or any other thing that would get me sponsors easily. So I'm always relieved when the teacher says I'm awful, since my chances are slimming because of that.

Headmaster Carter has been assigned to lead the Academy and has close relations with the District 2 victors. Victors often show up at trainings to pick their favorites for the Picking.

Carter starts with a speech about the beginning of the Hunger Games and how the Academy was formed. Then he introduces the two victors who have been chosen to mentor the tributes this year. The victors are Brutus and Hellena, the most vicious victors in the history of the Games.

After the victor introduction Carter asks for the envelopes. Brutus gives them.

" This year's volunteers and therefore tributes are Cato … and Katniss Everdeen."

When I hear my name being called I go numb. I don't hear anything he says and hardly see what happens around me.

I do hear people applauding and some people congratulate me. As if it is something to be happy about… Cato, however, acts the opposite of me. He is jumping up and down and runs to the stage to give a little speech:

" Let's show the other districts who's boss in Panem!" He shouts out loud.

A little shove in my back brings me back from the first shock. I walk to the stage and stand next to Cato to accept the honor of being a volunteer.

* * *

When I'm back home I have to tell the 'bad' news to my mother and sister. They both see that something is wrong and don't have to guess what I have to say.

"So you're going in." My mother says without any emotion. Prim starts crying immediately. I don't know what to do but hug her. I try to keep calm, because nobody can know how I really feel. I don't want to be a target.

The Reaping starts in two hours, so I have enough time to say goodbye to my family. At one point Gale comes in. Gale is my best friend ever since I met him at the archery station. His dad owned the station, but died at the same accident my dad died in. Gale now runs the station and I sometimes help him with it.

"Catnip, I know you can win! You just have to get rid of Cato before he gets rid of you. You know much more about nature than him so that won't be a problem. I know you've had problems practicing the interviews, but just think of Prim or someone else when you do them. Just be yourself."

"Gale, there's 24 of us and only one can win. I know how to hunt, but people is a different thing than animals." I plead.

"There's no difference. Just shoot straight and you'll be a victor." He says with determination.

I can't hear any more of this sickening stuff. I notice that it's time to go to the justice building.

"I appreciate you helping me, but it's time to go to the Reaping. I will see you in the building?" I ask.

"Okay, yeah, I will visit you and think of things I have missed in our strategy." He says.

We hug goodbye and I go to my room to change into the outfit that has been brought to me when I was talking to Gale.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunger Games FanFiction

_**Here is my second chapter for this story. I'm not really good at writing stories, since I write everything I make up down instead of making a plan about the whole story. Hopefully the story will still make sense later on. I still don't own anything. The song for this chapter is 'Shouldn't be a good in goodbye' by Jason Walker. Enjoy! **_

**Brief is life, but love is long**

_Chapter 2: Shouldn't be a good in goodbye_

KPOV

The square of District 1 is packed with people trying to support us when we get reaped. We wait back in the preparation room with our mentors Brutus and Hellena. The moment when we enter the square is crucial, because we have to make an entrance worth remembering.

I think about the districts where the tributes don't know they are going in the arena. For them it's about showing no surprise, for us it is about showing who's the best. Who is to be feared. Cato looks at me and holds my hand. I know that once we're in the arena our agreement will be over, but the affection he is giving me is comforting even if I secretly despise him.

"So, we have been talking about how you guys are going to act when you go on the square right?" Brutus asks us.

"Yeah, we walk like wrestlers walking to a fight" Cato answers immediately.

"And what do you do when you are reaped?" Brutus then asks us.

"We smile evilly and walk the same way and when we are asked to shake hands I kiss her" Cato says with a big smile at the last part.

I remember when we discussed that part after we were picked. I know that these things will get us sponsors, but I hate the idea of being used like that. I hate the idea of destiny, soul mates, true love, marriage and all those childhood fairytale nonsense. I know what love did to my mother. I know I never want to go through that.

"5 minutes till your grand entrée" Hellena, tells us with a grin.

We talk about everything that will happen once we leave the stage. We will say goodbye to our friends and family and then go to the train. We are ordered to stay emotionless when we go everywhere. Then we need to get ready to look as perfect as we can to show how 'perfect' the tributes are from district 2.

"It's time" someone shouts behind the doors.

We walk towards the sign-in table where every teenager has to go to draw some blood to show that they are present. For our district it really doesn't matter, but we do it anyway to show the Capitol that we still are in their total mercy.

Our Capitol escort comes on the stage and gives a speech about how exiting she is to be in the best district from Panem. Then they show the video about the War. We always cheer when the video ends.

"And the glorious moment is before us to show the other districts who they should fear from District 2" Maybelle Floriander shrieks towards the crowd.

She walks towards the bowl of girls where all the slips have my name on it.

"As told by real old etiquette: Ladies first" Maybelle goes on.

She crabs the piece of paper and then reads out loud: "Katniss Everdeen!"

I walk towards her with the most confidence I have and even wink at Cato when I walk. I know our mentors will love this, because they want us to show a bit of romance this year.

"And for the gentlemen… The warrior of district 2 for the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games is going to be… Cato!" She shrieks. (Cato didn't put his last name on the paper, because he wanted to stay cold and mysterious.)

Cato smirks at this and walks with even more confidence towards the stage and towards me. We stand there when Maybelle introduces us as tributes and asks us to shake hands. Cato gives a glimpse towards one of the camera's and then put his arms around me and kisses me likes there's no tomorrow. I kiss him back automatically, since I have gotten used to his kisses.

The crowds goes insane and Maybelle screams towards everyone in her Capitol accent:

"Now, that's the spirit! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

We then break apart, both with evil smirks on our face and then turn around towards the justice building. I get directed to my room, where I have to wait for my visitors.

After waiting a few minutes my mom and Prim walk in the room. I feel like crying, but I know that when I allow myself to feel something I will lose my focus on the games. Prim hugs me as if her life depended on it.

"Please win. Please come back home" she cries out.

I comfort her and look at my mom.

"You can't zone out anymore. The academy will give you all the financial support you need and Gale will look out for the both of you. Just be there for her." I tell her.

"I will" my mom answers quietly.

After that the peacekeeper comes in and tells us times up. Prim comes towards me and hugs me even tighter than the last time. I tell her everything will be fine, even though I know chances are slim I will win up against Cato.

My family exits and Gale comes in after them. We hug each other.

"Well, you've made quite an impression on the other districts if you ask me" He tells me.

"Thanks Gale" I say shyly

"Just remember what I told you and never give up. Kill Cato when the chance is there, cause there probably won't be many times you can get him" Gale orders me.

"I will" I tell him, not so sure about it, but I don't want to worry him with my worries.

The peacekeeper comes back and tells me that even though there are more visitors, my time is up.

I nod my head and give Gale a quick hug goodbye. He looks as though he wants to say something important, but he just gives me a look instead and then walks away.

Then four peacekeeper escort Cato and me towards the train station. Normally, people get a car to go to the station, but we want to give them a walk to remember. Where we greet the whole district and get them pumped up for the games.

As I see the train that will take us towards the Capitol, I get the feeling that something bigger is about to happen. Something even bigger than the games, but maybe that feeling is just my growing fear.

_End of Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

**__**Hunger Games Fanfiction

_**I haven't been updating recently because I was busy and there was another story out there with the same kind of storyline. You just have to believe me that I use my own ideas.(I hate plagiarism and try to avoid that) I own nothing but my imagination. The song for this chapter is 'Take it all away' by Red. Enjoy. **_

__**Brief is live, but love is long**

_Chapter 3: Take it all away_

PPOV

Today is the day of the Reaping. As usual I start this day working early at the bakery. The day of the Reaping is a popular day at the bakery for the merchants in my district. They buy their cakes for the evening when they celebrate their relief for not having a family member being picked. Being chosen to be a tribute in our district equals to going to an execution.

The first costumer comes in and when I look up I see it's Delly Cartwright, my best friend. We hug each other and wish each other happy hunger games.

"You feeling lucky today" she asks me.

"I think I will be fine. I don't have many slips in. Even though I do feel like something big is about to happen" I tell her honestly.

"Maybe you will finally give one of those girls who are pining after you a chance and you will fall happily in love" she teases me.

"Ha ha, very funny. You know I'm waiting for the right girl to come along. I know I should give them a chance, but I just don't feel like they are right for me" I tell her.

"Always the hopeless romantic, Peeta. I just want to see you happy. I want you to have someone who can make you forget about your crappy mom and who you can built a future with." Delly tells me.

We have dated before, but it didn't work out because we were just too good of friends to be boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Well, look at the time. I have to get dressed for the Reaping. Happy Hunger Games , Peeta! I will see you at the Reaping!" She says while giving me a hug.

After I finished my work at the bakery I go to my room to get dressed for the Reaping. I don't have much time, so I just put everything I laid out on and go to the living room. My parents and brother are already waiting. My mother looks mad at me for being late, but my dad calms her by putting his hand on her shoulder. When my dad was young he believed in the same things as me; true love. However, he couldn't find his soulmate and ended up in an arranged marriage with my mother. Nowadays he's just a sad old man. Instead of not believing in love, I now try my best to find the one. I don't want to end up like my dad.

We arrived with the last people to come to the square. I follow my brother and we go to the places we are directed to.

Moments later Effie Trinket, the bubbly and mostly annoying escort of our district, walks towards the microphone.

"Welcome! Welcome, welcome! What a lovely day to be having a Reaping! Just as lovely as the wonderful film brought to you all the way from the Capitol! "

We all watch the usual video about peace and war with fear in our hearts. Fear that no person should have. When the video ends Effie bounced back towards the microphone.

"I just love that! Now, the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing district 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games! "

"As usual… Ladies first!"

She walks towards the bowl in which the names are for the girls. I just hope it's not one of my friends. Actually, I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy.

"Madge Undersee!" Effie shrieks and looks up to see what this year's tribute girl will be.

Madge, being the mayor's daughter, didn't have many slips in the bowl, but she still was reaped. Everybody looked shocked that somebody that important could still be reaped. The look on the mayors face was indescribable. Madge was one of the girls in school who didn't care that there was a difference between the Seam and the Merchants. She hung out with everybody.

Madge walked the stage with a terrified look on her face. After Madge was being introduced it was time for the boys.

Effie slowly walked towards the bowl and picked one slip from the bottom of the bowl. My heart stopped like it did every year.

"Peeta Mellark" , her voice echoed on the square. At that moment I didn't know how to move. I remember being pushed slightly by one of my close friends. Then I realized that I should be walking towards the stage. I didn't think about what people in the Capitol might think about me, so I didn't shield my emotions like most tributes do.

I walked towards Effie and introduced myself and shook hands with Madge.

"Lets have a warm applause for our tributes!" Effie smiled.

I looked into the crowd and saw Delly putting her hand towards her lips en putting three fingers up. A sign that means saying goodbye to someone you love. Everybody followed her example and soon the whole square was holding their hands up.

Effie's looked pissed and quickly escorted us out.

For the next half an hour I was being visited by my friends and family. My mother not so subtly told me that she thought I would die. My dad just hugged me and told me everything would be fine. My brothers both felt bad for me, but still joked around about how whole Panem would fall in love with the Mellark charm.

After saying my goodbyes, I joined Madge in the car and we were off to the train station. Realizing how much everything will change upset me a bit and I quickly wiped my tears away.

The reporters were at the train station and took a lot of pictures of us. Then we walked into the train and my journey to the Capitol began.

_End of Chapter 3_


End file.
